


Well-Deserved

by NastyBlob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Rimjob, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peril, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Scat, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Toilet Torture, Vibrator, Watersports, buried, commission, dirty rimming, human toilet, nosehooks, rimjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBlob/pseuds/NastyBlob
Summary: Jenna and Hal's relationship is a bit of a strange one, but they make it work, despite all the literal kinks that they have. One is a quiet man that loves to be in power, and the other's a brash, crude woman that loves being used. They learn to get along, and to find some loving fun.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Take a Hike

“Of course, he decided to camp out in the middle of the fucking park.” Jenna swore to herself, hiking up the trail to where she knew Hal would be.

She had heard talk around work that he was planning on going out on a private camping trip this weekend. Hearing this opportunity, the woman already had an idea on how it was going to go: she would casually be hiking, she would meet up with him ‘by coincidence’, and then as the two spend time together, Hal realizes that he likes her too, and they start dating. And also, hopefully bang afterwards, but she would be happy regardless.

So, after work, she found out the park that he was going to stay at and planned accordingly. Soon it was only a matter of waiting before she started packing for her ‘hike’. She dressed up in khaki pants, a long sleeve shirt and a jacket, as well as some hiking boots. She also packed her backpack full of food in case she got hungry.

What Jenna didn’t account for however, was what a pain in the ass it was to hike all the way to the center of the park. She was thankful now to bring that walking stick, even if she brought it initially to complete her hiker look. She felt like she was walking a hundred miles, when in reality it was about one and a half.

She kept telling herself that she would reach his campsite over the next hill, then the next one, then the next. She told herself this over and over again, even getting tired of it as she did.

She glanced up at the sky, it was still daylight out. She sat down on a rock, wanting to give her legs a rest as she was catching her breath.

Her soft panting was interrupted by the sound of her belly rumbling. “Ugh, come on.” She groaned, looking down at her stomach, pulling out the backpack that she had brought. She opened it up and pulled out a bag of tortilla chips, popping them open before stuffing her face. She knew that someone would call it an unhealthy snack for hiking, but she couldn’t care less. She was hungry and she wanted some damn chips. She finished three-fourths of the bag before stuffing it back inside the backpack.

She hopped to her feet, continuing her voyage as she kept hiking on the trail.

Jenna thought of the various situations and ways that she would find Hal in when she encountered him. Maybe it would be sunset, and he was setting up a fire, ready to roast marshmallows. Perhaps she would be chased by a bear, and the two of them could take cover in his RV, with very intimate results. Or maybe she would walk in on him jerking off out of boredom and help finish him up. She really liked that one, enough to make her loins tingle at the thought of it.

She looked up at the sky again, shielding her eyes from the sun as she saw that it was getting closer to the horizon. Surely, she would find him over this next hill, right?

* * *

“I’m gonna wring his fucking neck.” Jenna swore, having hiked for another hour and feeling like she made little progress. She glared at trees and rocks that she swore she walked past a mile before. She was starting to convince herself she would never find Hal, and that she was gonna die out here cuz she wanted some action.

However, just then, as all hope seemed lost, she picked up on a familiar sound. She could hear a radio playing some country song. She detested the genre, but Hal didn’t!

With renewed vigor, she made her way toward the source of the twangy music, eventually happening upon a campsite that Hal’s RV was parked in!

“Finally!” She said to herself, about to step in and casually step in. However, she noticed that no one else was there. Where the hell was Hal?

She didn’t wanna draw any attention to herself, it would just take out the ‘casual’ encounter’ aspect of it. For now, she began snooping around the campsite, wondering where in the hell he could be.

Jenna did her best to not step in the campsite, not wanting to risk making herself known in case Hal was just out taking care of business or something.

She remained in the bushes for the time being, keeping her head low as she surveyed the area. She saw that the RV door was left open, and that the fire had just recently been put out. She could see into the RV for a bit, only able to view the kitchen area through the windows.

Jenna’s curiosity got the best of her and she looked inside, softly she called out Hal’s name, but no response. Didn’t seem like he was inside, which disappointed her slightly. “Where the hell is he?” She asked herself as she stepped back outside the RV, walking around it.

It wasn’t until she went behind the RV when she realized exactly what was going on. She caught Hal with his pants down, literally. She watched behind a tree as he whipped his cock out, aiming it at the bushes. She could hear him let out a pleased hum as he watered the plants.

Her eyes focused on his member as it shot out urine. She could feel her lips getting dry as she watched him piss. A sick, twisted part of her wanted to be the thing that was getting peed on. Lord knows that she was a kinky, gross bitch.

She also took note that while he had an average length, he did seem pretty girthy down there, making it all the better. She could only imagine how it tasted and how it would feel going down her throat.

“Alright, now comes the hard part.” Hal spoke to himself, looking over at the patch of ground beside him. “Never shit in the woods before. This’ll be new.” He remarked, now pulling his pants down all the way, showing off his surprisingly plump backside.

Jenna watched; eyes wide in excitement as she was about to witness the other taking a dump. She started to reach a hand down into her pants, more than ready to entertain her sick fetish. She watched as Hal squatted above the ground, legs spread, and ass exposed for all of nature to see.

She could see the other’s pained, tense expression on his face, hearing his grunts as he slowly began pushing out a fat log. Her fingers rubbed her cunt as she saw the thick turd dropping onto the ground with a soft smack. She knew how strange and messed up this was, but she was too into it. She kept watching him push out log after thick log, all the while she silently rubbed herself off.

Jenna rested her other hand against the tree, biting her moans back as she kept herself balanced. Unfortunately, she happened to spot a walking stick on her hand, causing the young woman to shriek in surprise.

Hal froze up, hearing the cry close by. “Who’s there?!” He asked, standing back up, putting his pants back on as well as he marched over to where he heard the shriek.

He saw the woman lying on the ground, staring back up at him with her hand still in her pants. She seemed familiar, but he was too upset to think too deeply about it.

“Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?!” He asked, hoping she didn’t notice how red his face was, and that she didn’t see him in the middle of his ‘business’.

“Wait! Please don’t be mad, Hal! It’s me, Jenna from work!” She held her hands up defensively, resting on her knees.

Hal took a moment to get a good look at the woman, she did seem vaguely familiar. Maybe she was telling the truth.

Jenna’s mind was racing, did he see her watching him? Was he mad at her? It seemed like he didn’t recognize her. Did he hate her now? “I was…I was just on a hike, and I noticed your campsite. I didn’t see anyone, so I was looking around to see, and then I watched you taking care of business but-“

“You _watched_ me?!” He asked angrily, any chance of him being lenient with her thrown out the window.

Damn her big mouth! Why did she have to go and say that?

“I mean, you have a big RV right there, why the hell didn’t you just go in there? I know most of those things have toilets in them!” She retorted, getting fired up.

He glared down at her, getting angry himself. “You said you were watching me take a shit earlier, right?”

Jenna froze up, heart racing and her eyes glancing to the side. “I mean…I was just wandering around here and I found you…” She answered.

“And you were touching yourself to it, right?” He asked, making Jenna feel even more guilty than she did before.

“H-Hell no! Why the fuck would I touch myself to you taking a shit?! You wish some freak would get off to that.” She yelled back at him, unaware that Hal was already starting to hatch a plan for her.

“I’ll be right back; you stay right here.” He said with a faint grin before returning to his RV, confident that Jenna will obey.

She watched as he headed back to the campsite, muttering to herself on what an idiot move that was for her? She should just run away right now, but what would be the point? He would just tell everyone at work about it and everyone would just make fun of her. She had to prove to herself, and him that her will was strong and that she could take anything he had to dish out.

However, a part of her was hoping that he would just throw caution to the wind and take advantage of her. Fuck, the idea of it sent tingles down her spine.

After a few minutes of waiting, he saw him come back. She watched as he walked towards her with what appeared to be a length of rope and a pocketknife.

The sight of the blade made her blood run cold, a cold sweat running down her face as she looked up at him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I just need to teach you a lesson.” Hal assured, but saw how skeptical Jenna looked at him.

“Don’t you fucking think about getting near me with that. I’ll fuck you up, asshole!” She threatened, but it didn’t faze him.

To ease her worries, he set the knife to the side, now just holding the rope. While Jenna was relieved that the blade seemed to be out of the picture, she still wasn’t anticipating Hal suddenly wrapping the rope around her.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!” Jenna cried out, feeling him bind her hands together and her legs together. Hal was quite impressed at himself for what a quick he did, and he even managed to get a good, tight knot in.

“Untie me, you freak!!” Jenna called out, trying to convince him and herself that she wasn’t enjoying it just a little.

“Now now, that isn’t anyway to speak to your superior, is it?” He asked, now standing in front of her as she laid tied up on the ground. He had a confident grin on his face as he looked down at her.

“Go to hell, you bastard.” She spat, trying to break free from her binds, but failing.

“It’s useless to try and break free, I took a knot tying class in the past and managed to make a perfect Handcuff Tie. You won’t be able to escape unless I allow it.”

Jenna grit her teeth, trying to wriggle her way towards him, but all she got was him pushing her away with his foot.

“You fucking freak! I’ll tell everyone about this!!” She yelled again.

“And you think they’ll believe you? It’s my word over yours, and you’re the one that was interrupting my trip.” He retorted, watching as the reply made the other shrivel up slightly.

“I must say, though, I think you are a beautiful young woman.” He smiled, watching how the sudden praise made the other’s face light up. “What was your name again?” He asked.

“…It’s Jenna.” She answered, still looking away.

“Jenna, huh? What an interesting name.” He mused, now starting to walk around the other as she laid on the ground.

She could feel him staring at her, making her heart race as she laid defenseless and vulnerable on the ground.

After taking a minute to think about his next move, Hal took a knee in front of her, watching as she kept an eye on him.

“I think now would be a good time to lose this.” He said before reaching over and grabbing her shirt, pulling it up and off her body.

Jenna cried out as she felt him remove it, trying to pull away from it, cursing and yelling at him angrily. “Stop it, you perv! What the fuck are you doing?!”

Once her shirt was removed, he got a good look at her bare chest, realizing she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“No bra?” He asked, looking up at her flushed face. “I figured you would have more class.” He remarked, looking up at her red, angry face. Hal then focused his attention on her chest, eyeing up her bare breasts as he brought a hand up to one of them.

“D-Don’t you fucking dare!” Jenna growled, trying to pull back. It was no use, however, as she felt both of his hands fondling her tits, making the woman scream out in surprise.

“L-Let go, you- mmm~” She bit her lip, feeling a moan slip out of her as she had no choice but to let him grope and touch her.

“Well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were enjoying this~” Hal teased, feeling and teasing the other’s nipples with his thumbs as he watched her arch against him.

“G-Get fucked…”

He let out a terse hum, pulling his hands away from her, watching as she gasped breathlessly. “Well, someone needs an attitude adjustment.” He remarked, reaching over to the knife that he set on the ground earlier, causing Jenna’s eyes to widen with shock and worry.

Hal then started bringing the knife close to her chest, watching how the other tried pulling away from him. The tip of the blade glided beside her erect nipple, making the woman cry out.

His other hand pinched on her other nipple, pulling on it hard as he teased the knife on her flesh. He relished in the other’s cries and whimpers, a smile on his face as he looked up at Jenna.

“Don’t tell me you’re enjoying this, are you?~” He asked, looking up at her flushed face.

“Sh-Shut up!” Jenna spat, looking away, trying to muffle her moans as she felt his fingers pinching and twisting one of her nipples while the other one was close to getting cut. She was amazed that he was so skilled with a knife so that it didn’t even cut her.

“Well, I don’t think that’s very appropriate language. So, until you start being a good girl, I’ll keep on doing this.” He said, suddenly pinching her right nipple and tugging on it as hard as he can. He watched as the other screamed and cried out at the sensation, resting his knife against her flesh.

“Haaaaah!!~” Jenna’s head shot back, feeling her tanned breast getting pulled away by her nipple, all the while she could feel herself getting wetter at the sensation.

Hal kept on pinching and tugging at her nipples, watching as she tried pulling back, which only served to help him. He then picked up the knife, holding it up to the breast that he was tugging on as he brought the blade to her sensitive nipple, running it up and down very gently. He could feel himself getting hard as he tortured the other’s breasts.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you; enjoying being so vulnerable and abused?” He asked, looking up at her, ready for her to deny it. He was having a lot of fun with this girl.

“Y-Yeah, okay?! I’m liking it!” She answered bluntly, catching the other by surprise. Jenna could feel her heart racing as he kept twisting and teasing her nipple.

“Wow, that was unexpected. I didn’t think you would be so forward, but it’s much appreciated.” Hal grinned, now starting to pull back the knife, setting it on the ground.

“However, a little longer couldn’t hurt~” He then grabbed both of her nipples before twisting them tightly, causing the young woman to scream out in pained pleasure, her head arching back at the sensation.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt him tugging and pulling at her erect, bruised nipples, but she was enjoying every second of it. She almost felt herself climax a couple times as he tugged on her modest breasts.

By the time he felt he was done with her, she was a whimpering mess, laying on the ground as she tried her best to hold back tears. Hal could see how wet she was down there, if the huge wet spot on her crotch was any indication.

He tried to think of what he could do to her next, his own cock hard as he stared at her.

Hal then began to take off his pants again, pulling them down to reveal his half-hard cock, which was slowly throbbing to life.

Jenna gasped softly at the sight, seeing it up close was way different than watching him from afar. “Wh-What are you gonna do to me?” She asked, unable to take her eyes off his member.

He didn’t say anything, only reaching down to grab her hair before pulling her face against his dick. He let out a soft hum as she began grinding himself against her face.

Jenna groaned, trying to pull back as she could smell how unwashed it was. The stench of piss still clung to his cock as she felt it against his cheek.

“Get your nasty cock away from me.” She growled, though she could feel herself getting wetter from it.

“How about you quit acting like such a vulgar little girl and make yourself useful? Open your mouth and clean my cock up.” He commanded, still gripping her hair as he looked down at her.

Jenna should just bite his dick off, then he’ll see what happens when he fucks with her. Instead, she opened her mouth for him, feeling his hard cock push inside her, all the while she glared up at him. She could taste his unwashed member as it glided past her teeth and on her tongue.

Hal gripped her hair tighter, starting to thrust herself slowly inside her mouth as he did, his nuts lightly smacking her chin as he did.

“Mmf~ That’s right, you gross little slut. This is what you get!” He moaned out, forcing her down his cock as he began thrusting faster.

Jenna groaned against his cock; her hands still tied behind her back as she felt him pull her by her hair. Her cries muffled against him as his cock reached the back of her throat. Her mind was racing as she tried to reject what was happening, but at the same time enjoy it.

She couldn’t deny that she enjoyed this kind of abuse from Hal of all people, but at the same time, she felt bad for it. Those jaded, cynical words from him sent chills up her spine, making her sex burn with desire. She could only try and grind against his foot as she felt his thrusts picking up speed; he was close to cumming.

“Ahhh! That’s right, I’m gonna clean your filthy mouth!~” Hal cried out, thrusting faster and harder down her throat. His hips kept slamming against her face until finally he came. With a cry of pleasure, he shot his load down her throat, all the while Jenna sat there with a bored expression on her face.

Hal pulled out of her mouth, looking down at he saw her lips dripping with his seed. “You better swallow all of that.” He said firmly, watching as Jenna rolled her eyes and did just that.

“There, now that’s a good girl~” Hal smirked, watching as Jenna laid back down on the ground.

“Fucking whatever, what’s next on your power trip?” She asked, her thighs rubbing together as she hid her excitement.

“Well, your punishment’s still not over.”

She hummed, confused as she watched him reach down to his cock, aiming it at her face. “I hope you don’t mind~” Hal teased, watching as Jenna opened her mouth. The next thing she knew, Hal was letting out a bitter torrent of piss right in her mouth.

She cried out at the sudden warm stream past her lips, but she didn’t pull away.

Hal found himself surprised as well, but he kept going, his free hand reaching to grab her head to keep it steady. “Mmm~ You like that, don’t you?~” He teased, watching as Jenna looked up at him with a bemused expression.

Despite her seemingly repulsed attitude toward the act, she didn’t dare try to pull away, she even inched closer to try and catch more.

Hal just had a grin on his face as he watched the look of desperation on the other’s face.

After a few more seconds, his stream died down, leaving only a few more drips into her mouth, which Jenna eagerly licked up.

“Someone has some out-there fetishes, I see~” Hal teased, looking down at her. He watched as Jenna suddenly pulled back from him.

“Not like I had any other choice. It was right there in my face.” She tried to argue.

“And yet you opened your mouth, almost anticipating it.” Hal teased, watching the other’s face go red with embarrassment. “No need to feel ashamed, I have some strange kinks as well.” He assured with a chuckle.

“Like tying up people that watch you shitting and forcing them into sex?” She asked.

“Don’t even try and act like you aren’t enjoying this either. You could have easily run away earlier while I was getting these, but you didn’t. Don’t try and take the moral high ground, Jenna, you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”

Jenna didn’t have anything to say, what could she say? He hit the nail right on the head. She did love being tortured and taken advantage of by him, as well as watch him use the bathroom and drink his piss. Even if she denied it, the wetness on her crotch would be a dead giveaway of her lying.

“I knew you would understand.” Hal grinned, wiping the tip of his cock against her lips one last time, making sure he really was clean down there.

Hal began to turn around, his ass in Jenna’s face, causing the woman to gasp softly in surprise. She appreciated how hairless he was back there. What she didn’t appreciate was the putrid stench that came between his cheeks.

Hal spread his ass, revealing his unwashed anus, scat staining his pucker. “I was hoping you could clean me up back there as well. I didn’t have time to after you rudely interrupted me earlier.” He said with a chuckle, looking back to see the look of disgust and confusion on the young woman’s face.

Jenna’s face tensed up, looking at the winking, brown hole in front of her. After a few seconds of contemplating, she opened her mouth, pushing her tongue out slowly before pressing it against the dirty surface.

It tasted awful to say the least, not that she was expecting anything less. She felt like she was going to vomit from the stench alone, but the taste of it made her stomach churn. And yet, she found herself licking harder against him.

“Mmm~” Hal hummed, feeling the other’s tongue and mouth against his asshole, biting his lip at the new, pleasant sensation. He rests his hands against the tree, pushing his ass closer to her face, making her muffle out in confusion and surprise.

Jenna kept on lapping at his hole, pressing her face against it, occasionally pulling back to check her progress. She gave him a few more licks up and around his asshole, pulling away gagging as she did. She held back the urge to vomit as she was gasping for breath.

“Alright, I did it. You happy?” She asked, looking up at him, an occasional gag leaving her.

“Well, almost. But there’s one more thing I have to give you.” He smirked, looking back behind her with a grin. Jenna sat there, confused and skeptical.

She cried out as he suddenly pushed his ass against her face, pressing her down to the ground as he did. Jenna wriggled and cried out as she felt his weight on him. Then she felt him lift slightly.

“What the fuck?!” She cried out, her face right in front of his newly cleaned asshole.

“I wasn’t able to finish what I started earlier, so now you’re going to help.” He explained, now getting into a squatting position. “And don’t even act like you aren’t going to enjoy this.” He said tensely.

She watched as his hole winked and puckered until it started to spread open. Slowly, she saw a thick, brown log push out of him, right towards her face.

“Open wide!~” He teased, knowing that she would so just that. He kept grunting and pushing until finally the large log was sliding down the other’s throat.

Jenna felt disgusting, not just because she was eating literal shit, but that she was enjoying it too. She wished she would have more reservations when it came to stuff like this, and even meeting Hal out here. At the same time, however, she was loving every second of the torture she was put through.

She swallowed the log of shit whole, feeling the thickness sliding down her throat as she gripped the rope that bound her hands together. She kept bucking herself in the air, desperate for any kind of friction, but she knew that it wouldn’t happen.

The taste of it was beyond foul, and the fact that it was preventing her from breathing only served to make it even more unpleasant. Her olfactory senses were clogged with the taste and smell of scat, but she continued to press onward and consume it.

Jenna could feel it hitting her stomach, making it churn and bubble as she kept eating it.

Meanwhile, Hal kept pushing out more and more shit down her throat, biting his lip and his cock getting hard as he did. He felt a rush of euphoria, knowing that this girl was desperate, and desperate for him. He knew that she would stay down there for as long as he wanted.

Finally, she ate the first log in its entirety, gasping hotly as she stared up at the sky, catching her breath and feeling the pile of filth settle in her stomach. She groaned softly, knowing later that this wasn’t going to agree with her later. All she could taste now was Hal’s feces, the only thing in her head right now that she could think of was how much shit he had left for her.

“Still alive down there?~” He teased, looking down to see her gasping for breath as she laid down. “Good.” He smirked, starting to squat himself close to her mouth once more.

With a firm grunt, he began oozing out more brown filth from his backdoor, Jenna catching it all in her mouth on instinct. She practically sucked it all down her throat as she felt the warm, sour scat being pushed down her throat. The dark-haired woman had no other choice than to let him feed her with his shit.

“Fuck, you really know how to do this, don’t you?~” He teased, turning back to see her sucking on his asshole, her tongue teasing the rim of him, almost as if she was asking for more.

She muffled against him hotly, still bucking in the air as she did. All she could taste, smell, and think about was Hal and making sure he was relieved and satisfied.

After he pushed out the last of that bunch of less solid scat, he gasped softly, catching his breath as he rests on his legs.

He didn’t have any more to feed her, which was slightly disappointing. He then looked back down at her, watching how she was gasping and panting with arousal.

“I’m done. Now clean me up.” Almost immediately, she lunged her face up to his filthy hole once more, quickly licking around his pucker as she did. He could feel her humming against him, making his legs shake slightly. “Ahhh!~” He moaned out, feeling her tongue inside him, no doubt trying her best to do a thorough job.

Jenna had to get that taste again, she wanted to keep it in her mouth forever. She eagerly began rimming him, doing her best to clean him up as she did, doing her best to keep herself up as she did.

Once she was done, Jenna pulled away with a loud wet pop, her mouth hanging open and her tongue hanging out of it as she stared up at him.

Hal started to stand back up, stretching his legs as he pulled up his underwear and his pants. He grabbed the knife that he dropped before turning to face the other.

He didn’t say anything, but the look on his face said it all: ‘We should definitely do this again’.

Jenna laid on the ground, staring up at him, her mouth agape and her belly bloated with his scat. She watched as he walked back to the campsite, no doubt heading inside his trailer for the night.

Her mind raced as she thought of what else he could do to her, whether it involved him using her as a toilet or not. A smile started to peer on her face as she was left outside, bound and leaning against a tree. She had no idea when or if he was going to come back, but she was content with how this turned out either way.


	2. Special Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal invites Jenna over to his place for a 'challenge', one that will involve some guests. Will she be able to handle it? Or will she be completely stuffed?

Jenna stopped in front of the door to the extravagant building. She glanced down at the invitation that was sent to her, making sure that the address that was printed there matched the house. After checking it 3 more times, she confirmed that this was indeed the place. Of course, he would have such a big ass house; it was in the richer neighborhood and everything.

Her hand hovered above the door, unsure whether to knock or ring the bell. She decided to just knock, hoping that it would suffice. Jenna crossed her arms as she waited for someone to answer, until after a few seconds, the sight of the familiar ginger man greeted her.

“Ah, Jenna, you made it.” Hal greeted softly with a grin, stepping back to give her space to enter his home.

The young woman stepped inside, looking around at the surprisingly large house. She looked up and saw a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, she could also see potted plants every few feet. She slowly made her way to the living room but was then greeted with a rather sudden smack to her rear, causing her to stop in her tracks.

“Ow!” She cried out, looking back to see that Hal brandishing a ruler in his hand, a smirk on his face as he looked back at her.

“The hell was that for?!” She yelled, a hand on the area where she was just smacked, rubbing it soothingly.

“You’re not supposed to knock on a door like this, it will wear down the surface of it. You’re supposed to ring the doorbell.” He scolded her softly, reaching back to give her another spank her other buttock, making the woman cry out once more.

Her face was flushed as she tried to look angry but was more turned on if anything. This asshole really knew how to push her buttons.

“And you’re not supposed to wear shoes in someone’s home. You’re supposed to leave them at the door. Didn’t anyone teach you proper home etiquette?” He asked, a cocky grin still on his face, knowing full well what he was doing to the other.

“Someone ought to teach you proper manners.” He tsked as he walked around her, eyes scanning her body carefully.

“And what? Are you gonna be the one to do it?” Jenna asked, watching him circle her, soon feeling another smack on her ass, causing her to cry out once more, except this one was more shrill, and almost sounded like a moan.

“What the hell was that for?!” She turned to him, an angry look in her eyes.

“That was because I knew you like it. Now how about you be a good girl and take your punishment proper~” He reached over to cup her chin, making the other gasp softly as he did.

“…How about you make me?~” Finally Jenna decided to play along, a smirk on her face. She was then grabbed by the hair by Hal, getting dragged over to the large, soft, leather couch. She cried out as her hair was being pulled, a moan escaping her by accident.

She was soon pulled over his knee, like a child would when they were getting disciplined, she looked up to see that Hal was pulling her pants down, making sure her bare ass was on display for him. She could feel her heart racing, knowing full well what was bound to happen, and she was loving every minute of it.

Hal took a few moments to gaze at her, teasing her a bit as he hovered the flat instrument above her smooth, tanned buttocks. He could faintly feel her heart racing as her chest rested on his knee, making him grin as he slowly raised his hand, eyeing his target carefully. He could feel himself getting hard as well, knowing what he was doing to the young woman.

Jenna groaned to herself, what was taking him so damn long? First, he invites her here to talk about something, and now he’s spanking her like a little kid? This guy really is sick in the-

“Ahhh!!” She cried out as she felt the ruler finally on her bare buttocks, no doubt leaving a red, ruler-shaped impact on her flesh.

He smacked it down again, and again, over and over on her backside, watching as it faintly jiggled with his spanks. Each time he delivered one, a pained moan shot out of Jenna, no doubt getting the young woman excited for what was to come.

He began to slow down his spanks, hearing her panting and gasping for breath until finally he gave her one more hard lash of the ruler, making Jenna moan out in pleasure and pain.

He set the wooden tool aside, now just staring at her as she draped across his lap, her ass red and her cunt wet, he could feel it on his knee, not that he was in any better spot. He was hard as bedrock, it poking and rubbing against the other’s stomach, the only barrier between them being clothes.

He lifted the other off of his lap, sliding her down the couch and letting her rest. He then began to quickly undo his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. His hard member throbbed and dripped at the sight before him, and Hal was definitely gonna take advantage of this.

Jenna looked back to see what he was doing, her face red as she couldn’t do anything but watch. She watched him crawl on the couch towards her, right behind her as he began to line his cock up with her ass, making her squeak softly at the feeling of the warm, thick cock against her.

“I’m just going to use this, okay?~” He whispered, leaning over to her ear, all the while his hand spread her reddened buttocks and he began to line his tip with her asshole.

She gasped softly as she felt the warm, thick tip against her, her heart racing as she began to brace herself, gripping the cushion under her as she started to feel it push inside. She could easily try and run away, but this was way better.

With a gritted grunt, Hal gripped Jenna’s hips, shoving his cock inside her ass as he let out a moan of pleasure. His head shot back at the feeling of the other’s tight ass. He could hear his partner bite the cushion she was laying on, doing her best to keep her moans quiet.

He wasted no time as he began thrusting inside her, relishing in her moans and cries as he kept spanking her already reddened ass, a smile on his face as he did. His balls smacked against her flesh as he fucked her tight ass, holding on to her hips as he did.

Jenna felt tears brimming in her eyes from both the second set of spankings he dealt her, as well as him fucking her asshole. It was agonizing and hurt like hell, and she was loving every second of it. She bit the cushion beneath her tightly with her teeth, groaning as she pushed her ass against his thrusts, all the while she could feel herself getting wet on the couch.

“Fuck! You’re so tight, Jenna!” Hal cried out, his cock throbbing and dripping pre inside her as he kept on fucking her ass. He kept delivering more spanks to her buttocks, making them redder than before.

Just the sound of her name leaving his lips was enough to make Jenna’s mind race, her loins ached and drooled for him as her ass was taking a pounding. It sounded ridiculous, but she could feel herself getting closer and closer to climax.

“Ahh! Fuck!! I’m gonna cum!” She announced, embarrassed as she let the other know of her predicament. She swore she could feel him thrusting faster after she announced her coming climax.

Hal was gasping and moaning as she gripped the other’s ass cheeks tightly, keeping them spread as he thrust into her as fast as he could. He was also getting close to cumming and hearing her announce her coming climax as well.

“Gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!!” Hal cried out in response, his head shooting back as he thrust as deep as he could into her, pumping his hot load deep inside the young woman. He could hear and feel her climax as well, her ass tightening around him, as if it was trying to milk his cock. He pressed his chest against her back as he pumped the rest of his load inside her, all the while gasping for breath.

Jenna was out of breath as well, shrilly moaning out as she remained still on the couch, making a mess on the couch as she was coming down from her climax. The only thing she could feel was Hal’s dick buried in her, making her shiver in arousal.

After a minute, he began to get up, pulling out of her ass with a wet pop, looking down at her with a smirk. He got off the couch, putting his clothes back on, glancing at Jenna as she laid down on the couch, cum leaking from her ass. Now seemed like as good a time as any.

Jenna muffled her breaths into the cushion, the aftermath of her climax washing over her. That was absolutely fantastic, but she wouldn’t dare let him know that. All she could do is relax, her face pressed against the cushion of the couch, her mind drifting somewhere else.

She jolted up when she felt something being shoved in her ass, something cold and thick. She looked back to see that Hal appeared to be jamming it into her.

“H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?!” She couldn’t move much, only able to turn slightly to face him.

“I’m getting you ready for the ‘challenge’~” He answered with a grin, shoving the rest of the buttplug inside her.

“Don’t bother taking it off, otherwise you’ll lose~” He knew Jenna’s pride was enough to prevent her from trying. And it worked.

“Alright, fine, what if it you dragged me out here for?” She asked with a huff, watching as he moved closer, reaching down to pull her up from the couch, leaving her pantsless as she stood up.

“Just come with me.” He said, starting to lead her down the hallway of his house, leading her to a room that most people would mistake for a bathroom. It had a sink, mirror, and even a shower and bath. Except, there was one major appliance missing from what would be a normal bathroom.

“…You just wanna shit in my mouth again?” She asked venomously as she turned to him.

“Not exactly.” He answered, “You see, I’m having a bit of a get together with some friends from work, and it would appear that I’m missing a toilet! Oh, how embarrassing! So, the challenge for you tonight is to serve as the perfect waste disposal~” He grinned, watching as she turned redder.

“Wait…from work?? Someone’s gonna recognize me!” That wouldn’t usually be her biggest concern right now, but given how far the two of them went, it didn’t seem to bug her that much.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve arranged for that.” He turned around and reached in the closet behind him, looking around before grabbing something and pulling out.

“Tada!” He held up a black, leather mask, one that had holes for her mouth, nose, and eyes.

Jenna’s mouth was agape, registering what it was he was wanting. “…I can’t believe you.” She said.

“Oh, don’t be so sour, dear, it’s all in good fun. Besides, I’m sure you’d look hot in it~” He grinned, tossing the mask to her, watching as she caught it.

Her face went red as she heard his response, looking down at the leather mask that she just caught.

“…Say I refuse to do this.” She looked back up at him.

“Then you have to be my own toilet for the next week.” He answered.

“Says who?”

“Says me. And I know that you’re above breaking a promise to someone or backing down from a challenge~” He grinned knowingly at her, watching her face get red in embarrassment.

Jenna remained quiet for a few seconds, as if she was pondering not going through with this. This guy knew about her filthy secret, and she couldn’t lie, this did sound like some solid fun.

“…Alright, fine, I’ll do it.” She then started to put on the black mask.

“Excellent! Now get naked, the guests will be here in an hour.” He informed, watching as she finished putting on the mask. Once she was done, her eyes widened as she turned to her.

“An HOUR?! Are you kidding?!” She groaned, removing what little clothes she had on left, which was just her shirt and shoes.

Hal looked over to her, seeing her fully naked body, save for the mask that he told her to wear. He found himself getting a bit turned on from the sight of it. But he managed to hide it.

“Right, well, we have to get you positioned right.” He added, taking Jenna’s hand and bringing her over to the spot where the toilet would be.

“Now, just got on your knees real quick.” He said, starting to pull the other down on the ground.

“Hey, be easy!” She spat, sitting on her knees as she felt the other practically shove her down. She tried to look back to see what he was doing, but something in her made her sit still, as if waiting for something.

She soon found out what that something was, as Hal began to cuff her hands behind her back, it connected to a chain that was connected to the ceiling, no doubt there to help keep her propped up. There was another set of restraints for her legs that were attached to the floor.

Once she soon realized her position, she tried to pull at her restraints, much to Hal’s amusement as he watched.

“You’re adorable, Jenna.” He said, watching as she kept trying to force herself off.

“You act like you don’t want this, but I know for a fact you do. It’s quite cute, honestly.” Hal chuckled, leaning down to give the other’s cheek a soft pat, making the other’s face flush.

“You’re going to do great, don’t worry.” He assured, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Jenna wasn’t expecting such sincerity and tenderness from the other, but she definitely wasn’t complaining either. Maybe this could work out.

“Oh, almost forgot, you’re gonna need this too.” Hal made his way over the bathroom closet again, pulling out something small from a drawer. He approached her with the small item, starting to press it against her nose, pinching her nasal passages shut, forcing the other to breath from her mouth.

“There, that should motivate you to keep your mouth working, yes?” He grinned, watching the look of surprise and confusion on the other’s face.

“Are you kidding me?” Jenna asked in a slightly nasal voice, her eyelids lowered in bemusement.

Before Hal could quip back, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of his guests. Jenna tensed up, knowing that she was going to be used sometime in the very near future. Even Hal looked surprised as he turned to the door.

“Dammit, that was fast! I still gotta clean up the mess you made on the couch.” He sighed, turning to Jenna.

“Just do your job right, and you’ll win. One night for a whole week~” He grinned and began to exit the room, closing the door as he did, leaving Jenna by herself.

The young woman was now left staring at the door, all she can do is wait for whomever would step inside and inevitably use her as a toilet. The clip on her nose left her panting softly through her mouth, which she hoped someday she would get back at Hal for.

She could hear voices in the other room, sounding like a typical welcoming greeting into one’s home. She hoped she could try and decipher the voices, wondering if she would be able to recognize them. Unfortunately, the door and walls muffled them, so they were unrecognizable, which meant she just had to wait for them to come in to get a look at them.

This also raised the question to her about who or what these people were like. If Hal was confident about putting her through the ordeal he described, then surely these people were also into this too. This served to whet her curiosity on who these people were twice as much.

From what she could tell, there were at least 3 other people here, which meant she had to become a toilet for all of them.

She could already feel her stomach start to churn, worried about what it would be that she’d be forced to swallow, the consistency, taste, or if it’d be piss or shit. But another sick, twisted part of her was anxious to see it. She wanted to see what challenge she’d be given, and she’d do her damnedest to see it through. She’d show Hal that she was capable, that she could take anything he dished out. All she had to do was be patient.

It felt like forever since she was first bound to the floor, her eyes half-lidded and her body slack, almost tempted to doze off for a quick nap.

But the sound of approaching footsteps snapped her out of her haze, staring at the door in baited anticipation.

“…the thing for you. I just had it installed today.” She could hear what was undeniably Hal’s voice from the other side. The next minute, the door finally opened, showing the man in question, as well as another man with him.

He was a slender, black man with short hair, who looked at her with surprise and excitement.

“I thought you were kidding when you said you would have one here!” He exclaimed, prompting another set of footsteps to come to the bathroom, no doubt eager to see what all the commotion was about.

Two more people peeked in, both women. One was also black, but had a larger body, with curly hair. It looked as if she was the most interested out of all of them at her. She had thick thighs, and an ass to match, making Jenna worry about whether she would be able to hold her weight or not.

The other woman was white with blonde hair, Jenna couldn’t help but feel she’s seen her before. She seemed more surprised than anything, hopefully because she was looking at a human toilet and not because she might have recognized her. She was more slender than the other woman, a mature look on her face, she would appear to be the oldest of them all. Jenna kept trying to remember where she’s seen her before.

“Holy shit, Hal! I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it!” The black woman called out, a grin on her face as she peeked in. All Jenna could do was let them gawk at her, watching as they all began to step inside the bathroom, no doubt to get a good look on her.

“Of course, I wouldn’t bullshit you guys.” Hal commented, reaching down to rest a hand on Jenna’s head, making her tense up.

“She seems pretty energetic. Where did you find her.” The mature blonde asked, crouching down slightly as she looked into Jenna’s eyes.

“Well, it’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.” Hal answered, looking over to see the black male companion crouch as well, resting a hand on her breast.

“She’s pretty cute too~ You two dating?” He asked, looking up at Hal, who tried to hide his flustered face.

“Well, not at the moment, no.” He answered, looking over at Jenna, who was doing her best to not try and smack the man groping her.

Instead she focused on the question the other man raised Hal, about the two of them in a relationship. She expected him to be upfront and say no, but the ambiguity of his answer surprised him. Maybe he just didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

“Duly noted.” The man pulled his hands away, standing up in front of her with the rest of his friends.

Hal kept staring at Jenna, unaware of how to feel about the question his cohort raised. But then he realized something by looking at her.

“Oh, where is my head today? I forgot something important about her.” He went back to the closet once more, all three people and the toilet watching him as he began to dig something out.

“Here we go.” He showed off a large funnel in his hands, almost the size of a stool, just big enough for a person to sit their ass on. The bottom of it had a thick exit, more than likely so even the thickest of logs could slide down.

Jenna’s eyes widened, realizing what that was for as she watched the other walk towards her. She shivered slightly as she knew that there were other people watching them at this point.

“Now, open wide, dear.” Hal commanded, looking down at the young woman, waiting for her to follow his instructions.

She hesitated, but only for a second, glancing over at the three pairs of eyes staring at her, then back to the funnel Hal was holding, seeing how thick, yet shallow the bottom end was. Her eyes went back to the redhead, looking tense, but accepting.

She knew what the right response was, and she opened her mouth, the hole in her mask opening as she prepared herself for the plastic funnel.

Hal slid the funnel down her mouth and throat, watching as the opening of the funnel covered the woman’s face, making her look more like a toilet. Jenna gagged softly, the thick end of the device pressing against the walls of her throat.

“And there we go! She’s perfect!” Hal announced playfully, looking down at the toilet with a proud smile.

Now Jenna couldn’t see anything, the top of the funnel preventing her from seeing anything above her, the closest she could get was the bottom of her peripheral vision where she tried to identify each person by the blurry image of their shoes.

“Finally! Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I finally gotta go.” The black male man spoke up, looking around to see the two women start to leave.

Hal felt a sense of worry, looking down at Jenna as she was going to be forced to eat whatever his friend gave him. He didn’t know how intense it would be, and it concerned him.

“Uh, Hal? You gonna leave?” The other asked, about to take off his pants, but stopped when he noticed the redhead was still in the room.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay. She’s still a bit skittish, and me being here encourages her.” He tried to justify, glancing at Jenna as she tried to look over at him.

He knew she could handle it, lord knows she handled him, so why did he say that? Jenna thought about this, starting to brace herself for what was to come. He didn’t care about her, did he? But she couldn’t help but entertain that thought, starting to hear the unzipping of someone’s pants.

“Fine. But don’t go staring at me, it gets me backed up.” The black man said, dropping his pants and underwear in one go, his cock drooping down and his ass on display.

Hal glanced away as he stripped, now getting on his knees beside Jenna, taking her hand as she was bracing herself for the oncoming assault.

“Just relax, you’ll be fine.” Hal whispered the young woman. He looked up to watch the other man slowly sit down on the large funnel, making Jenna’s head go back a bit at the weight. Thankfully, he didn’t push all his weight down on her, giving some leeway.

Why’s Hal being so sensitive now? He was never like this back in the park. If anything, he was the opposite. What would he gain from being so kind?

She was put out of these thoughts by the sounds of the man on top of her grunting, no doubt about to push a thick log out and down her throat. She could already hear his anus stretching open and pulling out the log of shit, right down her throat.

She couldn’t even taste what was going down, but the sensation and smell of it was enough for her to know just how putrid it was.

She could also hear the sound of liquid running, signaling what was definitely piss running down the funnel. Soon enough, she could feel it going down her throat as well, the warm bitterness making her gag slightly, but she kept on swallowing, bracing herself for more.

And more she got, the man was pushing more and more scat out of himself, rancid farts blasting out of him as he did. Jenna could feel the gas shooting up her nose as she did, her body wanting to vomit out what was being forced in her belly, but she kept it up, swallowing the scat that was running down the funnel and down her throat.

Hal kept assuring her softly, one hand caressing her stomach as the other held her hand. It was surreal, but it was also nice that he was being so considerate to her.

Soon enough, the man was finished dropping his load, gasping softly as he pushed out one final turd down, Jenna forced to swallow it. The sound of the woman’s panicked breathing erupted from the bottom of the funnel, accompanied by the gurgling sounds of her stomach, which was slightly distended from what she was forced to eat.

She felt the man’s weight off her face, relieved that it was gone for now, all the while she could faintly hear him wiping his ass, washing his hands, and leaving the bathroom.

Jenna tried to look over at Hal, wondering what it was that made him stay. But she was unable to move her head, only getting a glimpse at him in her peripheral.

She was dragged from her thoughts as she heard the door suddenly swing open, accompanied by an excited voice.

“Outta the way! I’ve been wanting this for too long!” Cried out what was no doubt the large, black woman that she saw earlier. She dreaded having to feel her weight on her face, but she knew that she had no other choice in the matter.

She could hear her quickly remove her pants and panties, not even bothering to close to door as she set her ass in the funnel, some flesh of her buttocks pouring out from the sides as she did.

There was a stark difference in weight from the man that was sitting on her and the woman. She was almost worried that her neck was gonna break from it. But Jenna was a strong girl, plus Hal gave her some support.

The woman on top of her giggled excitedly, her belly starting to churn as she cried in warning. “Awww, here it comes!~” She warned, clutching her stomach before a loud, shrill fart shot out of her, already filling the room with her smell.

Hal crinkled his nose at it, but remained by Jenna’s side, holding her hand firmly.

The noise was cut off by the wet, sloppy sound of gooey shit pouring out from the large woman, right down Jenna’s throat.

The consistency and stench made Jenna shudder and cringe in disgust, but she took it all anyway. She kept swallowing more and more as the woman pushed out more liquid scat, an occasional blast of gas erupting from her as she did.

The load she was dropping was much larger than the man prior, matching the lady’s size as she had to grip the counter nearby as she pushed more and more down her throat.

Jenna could feel her belly getting bigger and bigger from the huge amount of shit that was being forced inside her. Her own stomach was gurgling intensely as she was on the verge of shitting herself. Unfortunately, the plug that Hal shoved inside her prevented that. Was probably on purpose.

“Ohhhh, fuck! This is good~” The woman moaned out, now starting to urinate in addition to her monstrous excrement practically rocketing out of her and into the poor young woman’s mouth. You would think that she was on the verge of climax from how loud she was.

Hal was rubbing Jenna’s growing belly, hoping that she was at least conscious from all this. He kept whispering assurances to her. “Almost done, almost done.” He would repeat without any assurance that was true.

Soon enough though, the older woman was indeed finished, but instead of scat, she was blasting farts into the funnel, filling the room up with her gas. She seemed to enjoy it, though, a chuckle escaping her as she pushed out one more gooey log of shit down into the end of the funnel, filling Jenna’s stomach even more.

“Hooo boy~ That was amazing!” She cried out, panting softly as she began to stand back up.

Jenna wanted to puke so bad, she wanted to just get this done and over with already. But she knew the deal her and Hal made, and she was going to stick by it no matter what. She only had one more person to deal with anyway, so bring it on~

Hal watched as his woman companion washed her hands, unsure about if she wiped her ass or not, but she left the door open as she left. He turned back to Jenna, trying to look into her eyes. “You’re almost done, hon. And then you’ll win.” He assured softly.

“Win what?”

Both of them jumped a bit, their gazes turned over to the position of where the mature, blonde woman was standing in the room. Well, in Jenna’s case she mostly just saw her feet and legs.

“Oh, just a little game we’re playing, Janice.” Hal answered, not noticing the sudden realization in Jenna’s eyes.

She knew the blonde woman looked familiar! She was the secretary for her boss! The bitchy one that was always a sour cunt to her and her coworkers! And here she was indulging in a toilet fetish. What are the odds? At least this would give her some possible fuel for the future.

“Whatever. Let’s just get this done with.” Janice closed the door behind her, walking over to where Jenna was forced down. She removed the skirt and panties she had on, showing off her naked legs and shaven cunt.

Jenna expected to feel her weight on her face but was surprised that she hadn’t move from her spot. She looked down at her legs to see that one of them wasn’t on the ground.

Next, she heard liquid hitting the side of the funnel, followed by the feeling of it down her throat, a clear sign that she was urinating. She wanted to see for herself what it looked like, but was unable to.

Hal was, though, and watched as the woman propped one of her legs on the sink counter, a hand on her crotch so she could aim herself right at the large funnel. It was truly a sight to behold.

“What’s wrong, Janice? Don’t gotta go that bad?” He teased.

“I would rather die than sit on a seat after I heard Debra blast a storm on it.” She answered, her stream dying down, prompting her to wipe herself when she was done, tossing the used piece of toilet paper in the trash with the others.

Once she was done, she washed her hands thoroughly, glancing at the toilet once more for a few seconds. Had she seen her before? She didn’t think about it for too long as she left the bathroom. “Thank you, Hal, hopefully next time I’ll be able to use it proper.” And like that, she was off.

Thankfully, she was kind enough to close the door behind her, leaving Hal and Jenna alone in the room, the other’s having left.

He got up off the floor, pulling the now dirty funnel out of Jenna’s mouth, watching as she was immediately coughing and gagging from all that she had been put through.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, as if anticipating a calm response.

“I feel like I’m gonna explode!” She retorted, her stomach churning and a low groaning escaping her.

“Alright, just calm down, I’ll help you out.” He assured, quickly undoing the restraints he put on her and helping her to her feet, her almost stumbling as she did.

“Ohhh, fuck! Where’s your real toilet?!” She spat, now feeling him rush her out of the room and down the hallway by a few rooms, taking her to a room that had a rather large basin in it. Jenna had a visible look of irritation on her face, but her stomach gurgled louder, signaling her inability to take anymore.

“Take the damn plug out! I’m gonna fucking burst!!” Jenna cried out, watching as Hal calmly reached down towards the other’s ass, reaching between her cheeks and gripping the butt plug he left there. He gave it a sharp yank, making the other cry out in surprise.

“You moth-“ A deep, wet fart erupted out of her ass, followed by a turd starting to push out of her. Realizing that chewing him out wasn’t her top priority, Jenna rushed over to the large container on the floor, spreading her legs before trying to relax her body. Not that she needed to, as she was pushing out her own violent blast of gas and shit right into it, a continuous torrent.

Hal watched, stupefied and in awe of it. He couldn’t help but get hard as he watched the young woman shitting her guts out. He could see her belly was getting smaller, back to normal size as she kept pushing out more and more shit, filling up the basin, even over filling it.

The moans of the young woman filled the room, soon enough she was starting to piss into the container as well, it mingling with all the scat she had backed up inside her.

It lasted for almost 2 minutes, Jenna overfilling the small tub that she was given with her excrement. The sensation of this brought the young woman to climax, which also mixed in to the huge pile of shit and piss. Soon enough, she was pushing out only toots of gas, which made the room smell even worse.

Despite the putrid sight before him, Hal was still rocking a stiffy, making his way over to the exhausted woman as she sat on the floor, gasping and panting for air.

He was quiet for a minute, looking down at her, giving her a minute to relax before he crouched down beside her.

“You feeling alright?” He asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. The only response he got was a faint nod.

A smile crept on his face, one of relief that she was feeling better, but also one of knowing confidence.

“I’m very happy you did so well earlier.” He confessed, now reaching into his pocket to pull out a spoon.

Jenna noticed and gave a confused look at him, but watched as he reached over to the overflowing tub of shit and scooped some out, bringing it close to the other’s lips.

“Now here’s your reward~” He grinned cheekily, his eyes focused on hers.

Her face was neutral for a minute, looking into his eyes, then at the spoonful of shit.

“…You’re a real ass, you know that?” She asked, opening her mouth, accepting the ‘food’ she was offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a commission I did for someone, if you're interested in a writing commission, feel free to DM me!


	3. Picnicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Hal and Jenna first got together, so Hal decides to do something special for the two of them.

It had been a year since Hal and Jackie first began their bizarre relationship. They had yet to consider it an official boyfriend/girlfriend thing, but they still felt just as close. To the point where Jackie moved into Hal’s lavish house. In their own little world, however, Hal claimed her as his own and demanded she live there.

Their 9 to 5 jobs still went on as dull and monotonous as they usually were, but as soon as they got home, Hal was ready to give Jackie all he had, and she loved it every time.

Jackie never thought that she would ever be in a relationship this long, much less with someone that she was crushing hardcore on prior. And to back that up with him having some of the same, screwed-up, fucked up kinks as she was a huge plus.

Every day she thanked her lucky stars that she decided to stalk him that one day, and also get caught by him. She could still remember that day fondly. It wasn’t just a thrilling moment of sexual satisfaction, but validation for her insane sexual desires. Plus, Hal was still a babe even after then.

Sometimes she served as a toilet for Hal and his associates whenever they came over, it was usually the same three people that showed up. Thankfully, it did serve as great neck training for Jenna for when she took thick logs down her throat.

There were even times where she was properly introduced to them, as Hal’s ‘associate’. The label did upset her a tad, but she didn’t try to dwell on it. It’s not like she was eager to call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend either.

It did feel weird afterward whenever she would see one of them around the workplace. Not like she thought they would out her or anything, hell, they would be just as guilty of this as she was, but it did make her face flush red to come across someone you let shit in your mouth in a formal, business environment.

Hal also was surprised that their relationship continued on for this long. He figured that shitting in her mouth would be getting old, but the two of them kept finding ways to spice up this horrid, disgusting, exciting affair. He grew fonder of the woman, impressed and amazed with how she handled everything he threw at her.

He would sometimes brag to his ‘closest associates’ at what a fine girl he has, but he would never refer to her as a girlfriend. If for no other reason than so people wouldn’t make a big deal out of. Mostly because of Jenna’s insistence.

He never felt anything like this for a woman prior. Sure, he had partners in the past that would partake in activities like this, but they always tapped out at a certain point. Jenna, however, never did; no matter how dangerous, disgusting, or humiliating. It impressed and baffled him.

It wasn’t just about satisfying a niche - frankly unhealthy - kink, but about the lengths that both of them did to try and one up each other. It was a competition of sorts. Hal would try and dish out something for Jenna, only for Jenna to do it and ask for more. It annoyed and impressed Hal at the same time.

But it wasn’t always fetishes and sexual deviancy, the two of them had their moments of domestic calmness. Albeit, with their own spin on it.

Sometimes they went out in public, sometimes they included their friends on the action, and if they were really daring, they would sometimes just relax with each other at home and watch movies together.

One might call it degeneracy and perversion of the highest degree, but they just called it another day together. Another day in paradise.

Today, however, Hal was about to enact something that he wanted to try for a very long time with Jenna. He was currently sitting out in the backyard, reading a book as he lounged under the cool, Autumn sky.

He glanced over at the picnic spread that he just finished setting up on the grass, a smile on his face. Then he looked to the table, where a potted flower was sitting, a crimson red chrysanthemum. He couldn’t help but feel himself get excited, knowing what was to come.

He then set his book aside, took a deep breath to keep himself settled down, and called out for his lover.

“Jenna! Could you come here, please? I’ve got something I want to give you!~” He grinned, standing up and waiting for the young woman to come. The calm before the lovely storm.

Jenna was in the living room, in the middle of playing a game. Of course Hal had to go and call her while she was in the middle of a match. With a groan, she dropped the controller and got up and headed for the backyard.

“Coming!” She said, sounding rather miffed by him summoning her so suddenly.

She had a very good idea of what he had planned for her. The young woman let out a sigh as she stepped out of the house, wearing a t shirt and shorts. She glanced over at the red head, then over at the picnic spread that was set up in the backyard.

“What is it?” She asked, turning back to him with a raised eyebrow, he wouldn’t be this straightforward about being sweet, right?

“Well, I know we’ve been doing this for quite a while, so I have something special planned for us.” He grinned, grabbing the small, potted flower and holding it out to her.

She took it, looking down at the small thing confused. Just a red flower, a single red flower. Why have a vase for just one flower?

“Hal, come on, you know I’m not into that sappy shit, right?” She couldn’t help but smirk at him, watching as he approached her.

“Oh, I know.” He assured with a grin, starting to walk behind her. Jenna didn’t move or anything, as if anticipating what was coming next. She set the plant on the table as she felt his presence behind her.

“Which is why I have something more…exciting in mind~”

In one quick motion, Hal reached in the door, grabbing a length of rope, grabbing Jenna’s wrists and pulling them behind her back, quickly tying them up.

“You gotta learn to be less predictable, you know?” Jenna remarked flatly, feeling the other tie her up. She didn’t even put up a fight, letting him do what he pleased. This was pretty standard stuff so far.

“Oh, you won’t be so chatty when you see what I have planned for you~” He smirked, finishing up tying her hands together, now starting to tie up her legs with another length of rope.

“Lemme guess, I’m gonna be a toilet for your friends again? Or are you just gonna shit in my mouth and force me to wash it down with your piss? Or maybe you’ll force me to walk along the yard like an animal and eat your shit off the ground?~” She smirked, feeling him tie her legs together.

“It’ll be a lot more…risky this time~” He informed, finishing tying her up before grabbing a pocketknife from the kitchen drawer.

“No offense, babe, but most everything we do is risky. What’s so special about this time?~” She looked down with a grin, watching as he began to run the blade through her clothes, from her shorts and panties up to her shirt, the cut rags falling to the ground and leaving her completely naked. Her expression was unchanging as she felt the tip of the blade against her skin.

“Oh, you’ll see, Jenna.” Hal assured, pulling something else out from inside, a small, but powerful vibrator. He shoved it inside the young woman, making her cry out with a pleasured groan, her face going red. She didn’t say anything, now feeling the other escort her towards the yard.

She glanced over at the large picnic set up once more, there was a basket, plates, even some glasses. Despite that, she felt this was irrelevant to what the other had planned.

“Right here.” He said, stopping the other as he brought her toward a rather strange patch of lawn, a square that was a different shade of green than the others.

Jenna eyed the patch curiously, watching as Hal bent down to pull it away, revealing a hole in the ground.

“Tada!” He said, tossing away the fake patch of earth, turning to Jenna, who was looking at the hole confused. She glanced down, it wasn’t too deep, thankfully, but enough to be a pain to deal with. She also noticed a wooden spoke that stuck out behind the hole.

“…What is this?” She asked, Hal now pushing her towards the hole. Realizing what it was he wanted, Jenna jumped in with a sigh. The hole was thin enough so that the dirt around her was grazing her naked, bound form. She just looked up at Hal, who had a smile on his face.

“So, this is it? You just wanna stick me in a hole? Lemme guess, you’re gonna try and force me to eat your shit again while I’m down there?” She asked confidently, glancing around the hole.

“Close.” Hal answered, now starting to shovel dirt in around Jenna’s body, making sure that the other was completely immobile in the ground. He could see her face contorting worriedly, looking around as she was soon covered completely up to her neck in dirt. She could hardly move her arms and body.

Hal then pulled out his phone, looking down at Jenna as he did, tapping the screen a few times, soon enough, Jenna felt the vibrator that was inside her turn on, buzzing softly. It wasn’t enough to get her close to climax, but enough to get her hot and bothered.

“Mmf, fucking…” Jenna swore, biting her lip as she bunched her fists together. She looked back up at Hal, now seeing him take off his shorts and underwear, turning around and squatting his ass right in front of her face.

“Of course…” Jenna said between pleasured grunts, not at all surprised that this was going to somehow end with her getting shit on. All she could do is brace herself for what’s to come. Not like she was against it or anything.

“Open wide!” Hal grunted, pushing out light brown, malleable scat on Jenna’s face. He’d been holding this in all day, saving it for this moment. It felt good enough pushing out the feces, but even better knowing that Jenna was following what he said. He glanced back to see that she obeyed, he was defecating right inside her open maw.

Jenna knew the drill by now, swallow it all and to make sure to clean up her mess. So, she did, gagging down his scat down her throat. It tasted and felt just as putrid and foul as she expected, just the way she loved it.

“D-Don’t swallow it!” He commanded, earning a confused hum from the other. Usually he told her to gulp down every last bit.

However, she obliged, letting her mouth be filled up with as much as he allowed her to have, not swallowing a bit. She was forced to breathe through her nose, now feeling the other’s shit on her cheeks, it making a small pile against her chin before he stopped. Unfortunately, she didn’t get the chance to clean his ass afterward. The toy inside her kept vibrating gently, making the other’s legs shake ever so slightly.

Hal let out a content hum, standing back up and turning around to see Jenna looking up at him, her mouth filled with shit, and more of it smeared on her face.

“Oh, you’re much better to deal with when you’re quiet.” He remarked, earning a muffled groan from the buried woman. Man, Jenna was fun to tease, but even more fun to force her to do whatever he wanted.

She watched as the other began wrapping his hand around his cock, slowly stroking it as he watched her. Figures he’d be getting off to this, the freak. But then again, who was she to judge? She was grinding against the ground right now, thanks to the toy.

Hal bit his lip, stroking himself steadily faster as he looked down at the other, his cock dripping and throbbing as he did. The sight of the other completely immobile and at his mercy drove him up a wall, so to speak. He bit his lip, squatting now in front of her, his cock aimed right at her face.

Jenna just watched, waiting for the inevitable climax, all the while she kept gagging on the shit, breathing through her nose as she did. She was almost tempted to just choke down some of the scat in her mouth, but she knew she would be punished even worse if she did.

She watched him jerk off faster and faster, hearing him muffle his moans into his other hand. Damn, she’d never seen him so pent up and excited to do this before.

“Oh, fuck Jenna!~” He grunted out, stroking faster and harder now, clearly on the edge of climax. His mind was racing with images of what he would put the other through, driving him to hit his orgasm.

After a few more seconds, Jenna watched as the man finished all over her face. He shot his load on her cheeks, in her mouth, some just barely missing her eye. It wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle but holding back her own orgasm was getting more and more difficult.

He bit his lip, muffling a few more moans before finally shooting the last of his load on the other’s face. Hal was gasping softly for breath, making sure to shake of the last of his load off the tip before standing back up.

“Oh, that was fun~” He remarked, pulling his shorts back on as he looked down at Jenna, who clearly didn’t look pleased with this turn of events. But he knew deep inside she was enjoying every last second of this.

“Come on, dear, don’t act like you’re not enjoying this.” He teased, pulling his phone back out to up the intensity of the vibrations from the toy. He could hear the muffled moans from the other as he turned it up, looking down at the young woman, shit still in her mouth.

Hal let out a content sigh, walking over to the table to grab the potted flower from earlier, bringing it with him as he headed back to where Jenna was.

“I’ve got a very important task for you, dear.” He said, starting to crouch down beside the other’s head, setting the potted flower beside him as he looked down at her flushed, shit-stained face.

“I’m gonna clean up, when I come back, we’ll continue on with what I have planned~” He looked back at her one last time before stepping inside the house. He gave her one last look before stepping inside.

Jenna groaned and writhed in her dirt prison, what was the point in making her go through all this if he wasn’t even here to watch her suffer? And this toy was becoming a pain too. It wasn’t high enough so that she could even get close to cumming, so there was no risk in climaxing before he wanted her to.

She glanced at the potted flower that was sitting beside her head. What was it for? Why did he seem to put so much focus on it? It’d be revealed in due time, and she wasn’t going to like it, she knew that.

However, that just made her even more curious, but she had to be patient, as Hal loved to annoyingly advise her.

The young woman could only taste and smell scat. It also didn’t help that he came on her face earlier, and that it was slowly but surely running down her cheeks and, in her mouth, comingling with the other vile tastes in there.

Despite how annoyed she was by this; Jenna knew that she was enjoying it. The degradation, the vile nature of this whole ordeal, Hal asserting his position as the most competent and dominant one here, it was a thrill that she knew no one else could replicate for her. Plus, the toy inside her did help to stave off the unpleasantness, even if it was weak.

“MMM!?” She suddenly cried out muffledly against the scat, the toy inside her suddenly pick up in intensity. Hal must be playing around with it inside. Her arousal was dripping down the toy and soaking into the dirt that was encasing her. Her legs were shaking slightly, as well as her arms, but she couldn’t move an inch.

She was already feeling herself edging closer to climax, thanks to the pathetic warm up from the toy, as well as constantly having the taste and smell of Hal’s shit in her head. It was a horribly addictive feeling, and she was a junkie for it.

After a few more seconds, she glanced up to see Hal stepping back out from inside the house, a smile on his face. She tried to keep an iron, stern expression on her face as he approached her. She tried her best to keep quiet from the toy’s stimulation.

“Ahhh, feels nice to get cleaned up again.” He teased, stopping in front of the slightly jolting woman in the ground.

“Aww, I almost forgot you were here, Jenna.” He teased, crouching down in front of her once more. His condescending gaze looked down at her unimpressed eyes.

“Now comes the next phase of our playtime~” He said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a rather familiar item to Jenna: Nose hooks. Hal couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction.

Her eyes widened at the sight, watching as he started to loop each metal hook on the top of her nostrils. As he did this, Jenna was muffling and grunting; surprised, but not protesting the treatment. He then started pulling them back, forcing Jenna to move her head back so she was looking straight up at the sky. She could only rely on her peripheral vision now.

The addition of the hooks put a new layer of stimulation and thrill to the whole ordeal, which Jenna felt herself dreading, as it was getting more and more difficult to not climax right then and there. Hal certainly did know how to press her buttons.

Hal tied the other end of the hooks to the spoke that was behind her head, making sure they were kept on there tightly. He turned towards her, watching as the other was gagging and muffling against the shit in her mouth, no doubt having trouble not swallowing it all right there. He knew that she just wanted to eat it up and get it done with.

He got on his feet, looking down at the other, doing his best to not break into laughter. She looked so ridiculous right now, her nostrils exposed, eyes crossed as she tried to look up at him, and her mouth covered with shit. It was absolutely amazing to witness. If he had a camera, he would photograph it.

“Better make some room in there~” He teased, now walking around to where the flower was. He bent over, grabbing the potted plant and stepped closer to where her mouth was. He could see her eyes desperately try to see what he was doing, but to little avail. He then started to get on his knee beside her, looking down at the poor woman as he held the potted flower.

Once he got close enough to her, he reached inside the pot, scooping up the flower all the way down to the roots with his hands, as well as the dirt that surrounded it. He couldn’t help but smile as he hovered his full hands above her mouth, some of the soil dropping down and into the other’s mouth.

Jenna kept crying out, it all muffled by shit that was already stuffing her mouth. It did little to dissuade him, if anything, he seemed to enjoy it more. Even if she knew that she would be alright from this, the part of her that was getting off to it was going into overdrive, knowing that there was indeed a risk here. But that’s what made it all the more fun.

Soon enough, she felt the plant being dropped down into her mouth, the taste of dirt mixing with the taste of his shit in her mouth, making her gag even more. But she couldn’t spit it out or swallow it.

All the while, that damn toy kept buzzing inside her, making her body shudder as she whimpered and teared up slightly. She wanted to cum already, but knew that wasn’t her choice to make.

As Hal finished setting the red flower in her mouth, he stepped back to take a moment to appreciate his work. He watched the other shudder and writhe in the ground, muffled by his own shit and soil, his jizz shot all over her face. Her nostrils pulled back to the point where her head was facing the sky. It was enough to get the man excited once more; but he would have to save that for later.

“Very well done, dear. I knew you had it in you.” He praised, walking around the poor woman, watching as she tried her best to look at him.

“You’re being a very good girl right now, Jenna, and I’m happy that you’ve made it this far.” He stopped in front of her, now looking straight in her eyes, leaning over.

“But I’m afraid it’s not over~” He grinned widely, hearing the other’s exasperated groans and whines. Of course it wasn’t over.

Jenna watched as the other disappeared from her vision, from the sound of it, she could hear him rushing inside. She could only imagine what else he would subjugate her too; and yet, she found herself eager to see what it is.

That damn toy inside her was starting to lessen up on her, whether it be by accident, or if Hal just wanted to mess with her. She was grateful if anything, it meant she couldn’t cum and disappoint him.

A few minutes had passed, meaning that Jenna had a moment to calm herself down, as much as she hated coming down from a close orgasm, it just meant the eventual climax would be all the sweeter. But what else did Hal have in store for? He already had shit and dirt in her mouth, and she was practically buried alive, what else could he do to up the stakes? The tension was killing her. She saw a flock of birds fly above her head, now grateful that the sun wasn’t directly above them.

After a few more seconds, she could hear him coming back outside, appearing from the bottom of her vision. She looked at his hands, which had a thin, hollow, flexible, rubber tube in them.

“I’m going to make sure you fully understand what it’s like to be under me, Jenna. Underground, even.” Hal said, getting on his knees once again, now starting to aim one end of the tube at one of her exposed nostrils, slowly pushing it inside and down her nasal cavity.

Jenna kept on whimpering and whining at the uncomfortable sensation, feeling the tube push down more and more into her throat until the other end was half a foot from her face. Tears were in her eyes, her body quivering very slightly under the ground. This was definitely a far cry from what either of them had done before. She didn’t even notice that Hal was gone, she was too occupied with the discomfort he put her through.

He was carrying a rather large bucket, filled with even more dirt. He looked down at Jenna, who was still staring up at the sky as she was breathing through the tube.

“Just one more step dear, I promise.” He assured softly, now getting the young woman’s attention. Her eyes strained as they tried to look down at what he was holding. She didn’t have to for long, as she watched him hold the bucket above her face.

“You may want to close your eyes.” He then started pouring the dirt on top of the other, hearing her groans and cries become even more muffled under the loose dirt. Soon enough, every part of her was completely buried, save for the red chrysanthemum that stood out above the dirt, as well as the breathing tube.

It was absolutely indiscernible that there was a human being buried in that spot, the small patch of dirt surrounding the flower the only thing of note. The tube was practically invisible, thankfully.

Lucky for both of them, Jenna heeded his advice, eyes slammed shut as she was completely covered up. Her heart was racing, breathing picking up, and all she had for air was the stupid tube up her nose. If she were any normal person, she’d pummel Hal as soon as she could get free.

However, they both knew they weren’t normal.

The idea of being left out there only served to excite Jenna more, her cunt soaking the toy and the dirt around it even more as she writhed and wiggled in the ground. She knew how fucked up this all was, but she didn’t care. She loved it, and she knew that Hal was loving it. And that was more than enough for her. Plus, the toy helped to keep her stimulated.

She had no idea how long he would leave her out here, an hour, half a day, it didn’t matter. The strain and challenge were enough to drive Jenna to keep at it for as long as she could manage. Because she loved Hal, as insane as he was. Not like she was one to talk.

The man in question took a seat, taking a moment to admire his work, watching as the small patch of earth moved slightly with every movement of the other, the flower swaying ever so slightly from it.

He found himself getting hard once more, knowing full well what he just put the woman through. A sense of pride filled him, knowing that only he was allowed to treat Jenna like this.

Pulling his shorts down once more, Hal took out his cock, stroking it with one hand as he reclined in his seat. His other hand opened up his phone to the vibrator app, cranking up the intensity.

He immediately heard her, her muffled moans and cries against the dirt on top of her, as well as the excrement stuffed in her mouth. He could only imagine what she was feeling at the moment.

Jenna was spasming under the ground, her body being pushed by dirt, leaving her quivering and immobile. Her cunt was soaking the toy inside her, her hips gyrating automatically as she felt the sudden increase in vibration from the toy. She could feel herself edging closer and closer to climax, her pleasured cries inaudible to her partner.

Hal was stroking himself faster and faster, near cumming himself, his eyes slammed shut as he thought about what Jenna was going through.

“Mmh~ J-Jenna!~” He moaned out, stroking faster and harder, his cock throbbing in his hand as he was on the cusp of orgasm.

The breathing through the tube was getting faster and harder, no doubt a sign that Jenna was close as well. She kept grinding against the ground around her in time with the toy, her bound arms and legs quivering as she was a hair’s width from climax.

“Haaaah~” Hal shot his head back as he came, shooting his seed out on the ground in front of him, making sure to jerk every last drop out of himself. Once he was done, he relaxed against the chair, gasping softly as he basked in the afterglow of his climax.

Jenna’s muffled, but audible moans could be heard as well, signaling the young woman’s orgasm as she came around the toy, drenching it in her climax. The residual slick soaked into the earth around her. Her body went limp in the ground, her breathing picking up through the tube as she felt the toy continue to vibrate violently, almost aching her body.

They were both out of breath, gasping softly as they relaxed in their respective positions. Hal looked down at the patch of dirt, it looking inconspicuous from his perspective. He glanced at his phone, turning down the vibrator as he put his shorts on.

A smile crept on his face as he turned from the clump of dirt to the flower on top. It swayed ever slightly with the wind but remained intact.

Jenna was relieved to feel the toy slowing down inside her, giving her time to rest and relax. Well, relax as much as she could given her head was forced backward and her mouth was stuffed with shit and soil.

The doorbell snapped Hal out of his thoughts, prompting the red head to turn to the house.

“Oh yes, that’s right.” He got up from his seat, approaching the flower. He got down on one knee, making sure Jenna heard.

“I invited some guests today, for a picnic out here in the backyard. I expect you to be on your best behavior and keep quiet. Understand?” He got little response from her.

“Good. I’ll let you out after~” And like that, he was headed back inside, prepared to greet his guests.

Jenna couldn’t believe this, but she knew that she had a new obligation to uphold. She would follow his instructions down to the letter. She would be quiet, still, and obedient. And she would do it happily. Because she loves him; and she knew he loved her too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I did for someone. If you're interested in a written commission, feel free to DM me!


End file.
